


crossed your mind

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: my side of the story [3]
Category: A Chance to Love, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Back Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, can be read as a standalone, mentions of the others - Freeform, vague references to the other fics in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: in which we actually see some of can's attempts at winning back tin after apologizing.
Relationships: Can/Tin Medthanan
Series: my side of the story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	crossed your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, so this fic takes place during the events of "right now", though you honestly don't need to have read it to understand this fic. There's a couple of mentions to events in that fic but nothing in detail. This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by pamebear who wanted TinCan with Can going after Tin and trying to make it right.

Can waited - he was sitting on a bench situated on a walkway that led toward the building that he knew Pete was in for one of his classes. He knew that Pete would come walking his way soon in order to go meet up with Ae. Ae had told him as much, looking all cute and in love. Can had mock-gagged and then laughed when Ae glared at him and accused him of spending too much time with Pond. Can knew that Pete wasn’t very happy with him at the moment, and honestly Can couldn’t blame him. Can wasn’t very happy with himself. But he’d tried to fix it - he’d tried to make it right. Tin had blown him off and told him to leave him alone. Can knew he should maybe respect that, but… well… He wanted to make it right.

He hated that Tin wasn’t around anymore. It was his own fault and he knew that. He was the one that had said he didn’t want to be with Tin, and he hadn’t wanted to. Well, no. Can hadn’t known what he wanted. He’d been scared and the whole thing was very new to him. It wasn’t an excuse. Can knew he could have handled the situation better than he had. He couldn’t blame Tin for being upset with him. But, with time and time away, Can had realized that he wanted Tin in his life. He wanted everything they had before - which further conversation with Techno had led him to realize that maybe he and Tin hadn’t been platonic at all.

They had been dating already. Can just hadn’t realized it. “Pete!” Can stood up when he saw Pete coming out of the building while he finished putting what looked to be a notebook into his bag. Pete sighed and kept walking - which Can fully expected from him. Can followed after and sped up until he was at Pete’s side. “Listen, please. I need your help.”

“With what?” asked Pete. There was an edge to his voice that made Can wince. If Pete were to talk to anyone else that way, Can would’ve laughed about it since he’d never really heard it before. But, Can knew that it was his own fault Pete was irritated with him. Tin was one of Pete’s best friends, after all.

“I want… Can you…?” Can huffed out a breath after he struggled to come up with the right words to say. He knew the point that he wanted to get across, but what words to use seemed to escape him. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I just… I want to make it right. Help me make things right. Please?”

Pete eyed Can warily as the two of them continued to walk in the general direction of the football field. “Why should I do that? You hurt him.”

“I know. I know and I’m sorry. I was… I was stupid. And scared, but mostly just stupid.” Pete didn’t say anything in response, just let out a small hum of agreement. Can huffed out a breath and reached up with one hand to ruffle his hair several times. “Pete, please. I really want to fix it, but he won’t talk to me. He’ll listen to you.”

Pete laughed softly at that. “I don’t think he will. Tin doesn’t listen to anyone.” As much as Pete thought highly of his friend, he knew that Tin was much more of a do things his own way type of person. “If you mean it, and you’re really going to try… I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you!” Can practically jumped onto Pete, throwing his arms around him. It made both of them stumble sideways and Pete could not help but laugh even if he tried his best to remain annoyed at Can for the whole situation.

  
  


***

Pete had pulled through and somehow convinced Tin to meet up with Can and talk with him. Can had apologized, tried to explain just why he’d said what he had and how he’d regretted it. Tin hadn’t seemed particularly moved, but he’d at least read the goodnight message Can sent him that night. Can would have liked to think that it was a good sign, a step in the right direction. He was nervous, though, that Tin wouldn’t actually show up that day. He had asked - more like told - Tin to have lunch with him that day. He wasn’t sure if Tin would actually be there. Can would like to think that the fact Tin read his message the night before and the one that morning as a sign that Tin would be there.

If he didn’t show up… Well, Can would just jump that hurdle when the time came.

But he did show up.

It was a bit tense and awkward, but Can talked his way through the whole thing - pausing only when Techno caused a mild disruption by suddenly running off, Type following soon after and insisting to everyone that he had it. After watching Type disappear around the corner, Can turned back around in his seat so that he was facing Tin. He frowned as he crossed his arms on top of the table. He, and everyone else in their social circle, were worried about Techno. He would have to make sure to check on his older friend later. For the moment, he managed a weak smile in Tin’s direction. “I forgot what I was saying,” Can admitted before laughing softly as he reached up to ruffle his hair.

“Is your friend okay?” asked Tin instead of reminding Can what it was that he’d been talking about. Tin hadn’t really participated in the conversation. He’d sat there with an almost frown just listening, instead. Though he was there, he didn’t seem to be in any rush to open up to Can or fully forgive him. 

Can honestly couldn’t blame him for that. He knew it was his fault, and he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling of guilt. He missed the way that Tin used to look at him. “Uhm, I’m not sure. He’s… It’s complicated.” Can didn’t really have an answer that he felt comfortable sharing - not because he didn’t want to tell Tin things but because Techno’s struggles were Techno’s business and not Can’s to share. “Type is with him, though, so it’ll be fine.” Can knew that Type had a much better handle on what all Techno was dealing with.

“Mn. I should go.” Tin nodded as he stood up and grabbed his drink off of the table. “I have a class soon.”

“Right. Okay.” Can nodded as well. He still had time before his next class, personally. He was a bit sad to see Tin leave, but he knew that he didn’t have the right to ask him to skip or anything. “Hey, uh… are you doing anything this evening?”

“Studying with Pete.”

“Right.” Can nodded his head and reached up to once again mess with his hair. “But I’ll see you later?”

Tin seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before nodding as he said, “Sure.” Neither one of them said anything else before Tin started to walk away so that he could head to his next class of the day.

  
  


***

They’d already been on one date. Well, sort of. It wasn’t technically a date, but it was at the same time. Can had asked Tin to go with him to watch Tharn’s band perform. There’d been a whole group of people there, but Can had specifically asked Tin to go with him. Can guessed they’d technically been on two dates. The second one being when he had Tin over to his place for them to watch a movie together. They’d relaxed on Can’s bed and Can had purposely moved Tin’s arm to drape over his shoulders. Tin had even admitted to Ley that he wasn’t interested in Pete ever, that it had only been Can. Can almost blushed all over again remembering the conversation while he finished changing quickly after the game that he’d just played with his friends. Tin was waiting for him like Can had asked him to.

They weren’t  _ together _ but they weren’t not together either. He had asked for time, for them to take things slowly back when they’d talked that day that Pete had gotten Tin to agree to meet up with him. It was a weird state of limbo but Can was comfortable in it. Sort of. He was comfortable in the sense that he knew where things were headed this time. Or he hoped he knew. The idea of being with Tin was still a bit scary, but Can knew he wouldn’t be able to get past that if he didn’t just let himself try. Pushing Tin away didn’t make anything better, and Can didn’t want to do that again. Once he was done changing, faster than almost anyone else on the team - and definitely faster than Techno who seemed a bit lost in his head as he took his time showering and changing - Can rushed out of the locker room to where he hoped he would find Tin still waiting.

“We lost,” he said with a pout as he approached Tin, making him look up from his cell phone. 

He’d been standing there texting with Pete and Tar, both of whom had already left after the game finished. Ae and Pete had left directly after the game, and Tin wasn’t sure where exactly Tar had disappeared off to. The thought that it could’ve been with that one kid that Tin didn’t like almost made him frown, but the look on Can’s face made Tin forget all of that and struggle against the urge to smile. His lips turned upward at the corners several times as he fought against the pull with a neutral expression. “You tried, though,” replied Tin. “You played well.”

“I guess.” Can nodded his head. The team had played really well - the other team had just managed to play better. “But! You promised me food.”

“I didn’t.”

They hadn’t really discussed what they were going to do. Can had just asked Tin to hang out with him after the game. “Well, we should get food anyway. I’ll even pay.” Can grabbed Tin’s elbow and tugged on it, starting to lead him away from the football field. 

Tin shook his head a couple of times but let Can lead him away. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know. Wherever you want. I’m starving.” Can was pouting again as he stopped walking and looked at Tin.

Tin seemed to consider it for a few seconds before he nodded his head once. “Come on, then. I’ll drive.”

“You’re the best, Ai’Tin.” Can smiled brightly at him and quickly pressed a kiss to Tin’s cheek before moving his hand from Tin’s arm to grab his hand while starting to walk toward the parking lot nearby.

Things weren’t perfect, but they were definitely heading in the right direction and the fact that this time it was Can actually taking the steps to move things forward made Tin feel - hope with everything in him even if he’d deny it to anyone - that things might actually work out in his favor for once. Maybe he wouldn’t end up alone like he had spent so long thinking he would.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Come talk to me or prompt things [on tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/).


End file.
